The Indieverse: The Hands of Time
by hitthepin
Summary: The Player may have won his fight. But no peace lasts forever. A new threat rises, older than any other indie game and with a hatred for all of them. And so, the Player must regather his team and embark on a new adventure for the fate of the past, present, and future of the multiverse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Freddy lay on the ground, sparks flying all over him, badly smashed. He feebly raised his right hand as if to try to throw one last microphone.

POW. Freddy closed his eyes and didn't open them again.

Bendy had shrunk to the size of a mouse, but he was still fighting, still throwing globs of ink, pathetically tiny as they were.

POW. Bendy became a smear of ink in the grass.

Cuphead staggered to his feet. Barely hanging on. He got up and began to fire, the weak peashooter blasts flying through the air oh-so-slowly.

POW. Cuphead's head broke apart and fell on the ground in three pieces, clacking. His cartoon eyes faded until they began dark, hollow sockets, nothing more than normal silverware.

The man turned. Only one left.

"Come on, Frisk," he taunted. The girl shook. He drunk it all in, all the pleasure, all the triumph of his revenge. "Just give me your soul, and all of this will be over," he said laughingly.

He took a step forward.

Quick as lightning, she brought up the menu. It's two options, "Continue" and "Reset" still there, as always.

"Frisk, don't you dare -" the man growled.

She pounded the Reset button for all that she was worth.

As the world began to fade away and the two of them felt an otherworldly tug in their guts, Frisk managed a laugh.

The man was furious. "I'll be back!" he yelled. "I'll remember! I'll learn from my mistakes, and I'll be back!"

Frisk looked back at him, dead in the eye. "So have I."

And the world disappeared.

* * *

Frisk woke up in a bed of golden flowers.

She sat up quickly. "I need to warn them, I need to warn them!" she whisper-yelled to herself, getting up and brushing herself off.

And so, the battle began.

* * *

**Hello, everyone! I'm hitthepin, and welcome back to the Indieverse!**

**What is the Indieverse, you ask? That's a good question. It's the prequel to this story, which is a sequel to that story. And honestly, it's a very good idea to read it before embarking on reading this one. While not a requirement, it still would certainly explain many things happening. You can find it under my profile, in the "Undertale and DDLC" crossover section, or by using this inadequate link:**

s/13349569/1/The-Indieverse

**Please take the time to read it now, or if you choose, carry on without reading it and be extremely confused.**

**Welcome back. Alright, are you ready? I've got high hopes for this sequel. There's going to be fights. There's going to be loss. There's going to be sorrow. There's going to be time travel, because seriously. Look at the freaking title. **

**Let's do this!**


	2. Chapter 2: Time and Space

Chapter 2: Time and Space

_April 9, 2007. 18:32:17. Timeline 1. _

The man looked up from his watch and observed the clearing in front of him.

The view was majestic. A lush clearing filled with perfectly green grass extended in his view for miles, eventually meeting with a series of gigantic purple mountains in the distance. The sky was a brilliant blue, the sun was a fierce orange: it was so picturesque, it almost looked fabricated.

He felt the tremors going out across the multiverse, the sensation of them all being reset reverberating through his gut.

But not here. Here, time flowed… weirdly. It didn't obey the same scheme that everywhere else did. That's what made his place so special, after all.

The man sighed, and retreated into his own home. He picked up the old-school telephone on his kitchen counter, the kind that plugged into the wall, the one that he was never supposed to use unless he truly needed to.

He heard a rustling behind him, a presence. "Ah. Hello, Phone Guy. Long _time_, no _see_."

The man turned and looked at the newcomer.

Michael Afton did not seem like a physically imposing man. His face was sallow, and he sagged a little in the purple uniform he always wore. The look in his eyes, though, was terrifying. They danced with the madness of a person who had seen so much horror that they had grown to love it.

"Tim," Michael replied. "Good to see you."

"Let's skip the pleasantries," Tim replied. "It's time for you to repay your favor."

"Oh, goody. And what would that entail?" said Michael.

Tim grinned. "Take me to your home world. FNAF. 1983. Fredbear's Family Diner."

Michael rolled his eyes. "And I'm assuming that you're not going to tell me _why _you need to go there?"

"Of course not."

Michael sighed inwardly. "Alright. Grab my hand."

Tim grasped Michael's long, slender fingers.

"3… 2… 1…"

An instant after he said the final number, a gut-wrenching sensation pulled Tim backwards, back into that space between the worlds that one could never get used, and the two of them were going, going, going.

A second later, or possibly many years, the duo popped into existence in front of a small building. A wooden sign said, "Fredbear's Family Diner." Lights flickered behind the windows, and the screams and cries of delight from children inside echoed.

"Anything else, Tim?"

"I'll send you a call if I need you."

Michael smiled. It wasn't a healthy smile. "Alright, then."

And he disappeared.

Tim stared up at the building for a moment, then walked inside, ready to wreak vengeance.


	3. Chapter 3: A Return

Chapter 3: A Return

The Player hit control-S on his computer, saving the essay that was due in English. Finally, he could get to his beloved video games.

On a total whim, he decided to play Bendy and the Ink Machine. Perhaps finally he would get around to finishing Chapter 5 and beating the game.

The Player spawned in the starting area where Alice and Tom would normally be. However, instead, the Player was greeted with the sight of Freddy, the Neighbor, and Bendy, all talking with each other in low voices.

"Hey!" the Player said.

All three of the characters turned around with a look of shock on their faces before breaking into smiles.

"Hey to you. How ya doing?" Freddy asked, clapping the Player on the shoulder.

"You're not dead. Oh well," Mr. Peterson muttered, still as aloof as ever.

"Well, _I'm _glad to see that you're still alive and kicking," Bendy said, smiling. "Here we go again."

"Wait a second," the Player said, narrowing his eyes. "How did you guys all get here? I haven't seen any out-of-place doors around since our… adventure."

Bendy pointed. A small crate on the floor was flickering, distorting out of existence before reappearing again.

"Subtunnels," said Freddy. "They can take you anywhere, if you keep searching."

The Player walked over to the crate.

Bendy stepped in front of him. "I wouldn't go there, if I were you. You're not meant to go there. It would just 'crash the game', as you say."

The Player stopped in his tracks.

The crate flickered out of existence for the longest amount of time yet, almost a full second. When it reappeared, something had reappeared along with it.

It was a monster, that was for sure, but like the crate, it flickered, disappearing and reappearing, changing shape as it did so. One second, it looked like a Mechacrab from FNAF world, the next, it looked like a Searcher from Bendy and the Ink Machine, the next, a reanimated mannequin from Hello, Neighbor.

The mannequin took an unsteady step forward, changed into a Searcher, and abruptly attacked the Neighbor. He yelled in pain and stumbled backwards much more than would be warranted for the usually weak attack, three long red lines appearing on his chest.

The next moment, it was a Mechacrab, and it slashed at Bendy. He grimaced in pain, but ink dripped down from the top of his head, and the hole in his body vanished.

Freddy threw his (in)famous microphone of death, an attack that was well-known for destroying humans, monsters, and solid metal.

The projectile hit the mannequin full-on, but it appeared to suffer no ill affects. It didn't even bend over. Its hand lashed out in retaliation, but Freddy jumped backwards and dodged it.

The creature changed back into a Searcher, but this time, Bendy was ready. He dashed forward and walked into the monster. The Searcher thrashed and struggled but could not escape as Bendy absorbed the creature's ink into its own, killing it.

Bendy healed Mr. Peterson, and they all looked around at each other, quite winded for only having fought a single enemy.

"What was that?" the Player asked, his eyes feeling like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"We're calling them the Constructs," said Bendy. "They're combinations of normal, lesser beings of different worlds that have somehow been given unworldly durability and strength."

Bendy stared directly at the Player. "The sub-tunnels are infested with them."

* * *

Tim pulled the uncomfortable yellow bunny suit over his purple uniform, covering himself until no part of his body could be seen. It was not ideal, but it would have to be done.

He casually walked out of the safe room and back into the main area of the pizzeria, filled with children.

But he needed the correct five. He needed the correct five dead.

Tim danced and posed energetically, moving across the tiled floor, smiling and nodding at all the children who cheered him on obliviously, as he searched and searched and searched.

Finally, he spotted her. A girl with blond tresses and blue eyes, intently staring at the arcade machine she was playing on.

Tim walked over to her, and saw that there were tears in her eyes. The red words, "GAME OVER" were flashing on the screen.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked, sliding up to her.

She didn't even look up at him. "My dog. He's dead," she said, her voice quivering.

Tim smiled, even though he knew that nobody could see it. "He's not really dead. He's right over here."

Now the girl looked at him, hope shining in her eyes.

"He's really over there?" she asked.

"Yes." Tim replied. "Come with me. I'll take you to him."

She obediently followed behind him, like a lamb to the slaughter.

Fifteen minutes later, Tim tossed Gabriel into a tiny closet in the safe room, along with the other four bodies. Nobody would ever be able to tell that there had just been five murders.

Tim laughed a little to himself, undid the springlocks, stepped out of the suit, and left the pizzeria in a hurry, assured that he had just killed the animatronics before they even existed.

* * *

The Puppet looked at them in shock. This, surely, wasn't right. Children were supposed to be continually moving and at play, not stuck in a closet with emptiness in their eyes.

With more strength than could have been expected from the slim robot, he dragged the bodies out of the closet, leaving red tracks behind where they touched the floor. He placed gifts in front of each one.

Nothing happened.

Frustrated, the Puppet shoved their bodies into the lifeless suits of his friends, the only other thing that he knew how to do.

He watched, not in amazement or shock, but rather a grim expectance as five pairs of animatronic eyes swiveled and their sockets and focused on him, a gleam of life now there in the plastic where there wasn't before.

The Puppet laughed, laughed so loud that one could hear it even across time and space.

* * *

**And so, our adventure begins! For real this time, in Chapter 3 instead of Chapter 6, because I have to streamline it and there's a whole lot of stuff that we need to get to. **

**Are you enjoying? If so, please favorite it and leave a review. I do appreciate it. **

**As somebody else once said: Until next time, True Readers!**


	4. Chapter 4: Way, Way Deeper Down

Chapter 4: Way, Way Deeper Down

" .1983, 09:34:17. Timeline 1.

The killing of Susie, Fritz, Jermey, Gabriel, and Cassidy did not have the effect as intended. The timeline remains unaffected.

Clearly, no progress can ever be made in the word of FNAF. Now moving on to the next world. End tape."

* * *

"They've only been popping around for like a day or so," Bendy continued on. "We've been fighting them off as best we can, but, as you've seen, it isn't exactly easy. These two here both decided to come and see me," said Bendy.

"And you guys survived?" the Player said.

Mr. Peterson snorted. "Do I look _that _weak to you?" he said.

"Well, what about the rest of the team? Where are they?" asked the Player.

Bendy hesitated. "We don't know," he finally said.

"So what's the game plan?" asked the Player.

"We were going to - " began Freddy.

Suddenly, the door to the safe house burst open, and out from behind it came a horde of the Constructs, dozens of them, too many to count. They alternatively began to jump, shamble, and crawl into the room. For all their strengths, they certainly weren't very fast.

Freddy summoned a wave of pizzas and slammed them into the oncoming horde, holding them back for just a moment. The Neighbor and Bendy ran for the sub-tunnel.

"Come on!" yelled Bendy, grabbing the Player and dragging him along with them.

"B-but what about me dying the second I went through and stuff?" the Player complained weakly.

"We're going to have to risk it," said the Neighbor, still somehow sounding both gruff and bored while an unstoppable army vied for his death. "And, sad to say it, but we kind of need you."

The Player hit W on his keyboard, and together the three of them jumped into the sub tunnel entrance.

* * *

The game did not close. Suddenly, everything became blue, and distorted, although the room retained its exact appearance and dimensions.

The distorted silhouette of Freddy Fazbear turned and jumped into the crate, returning to his normal color as he appeared next to them.

The Constructs wandered around the room and then left, apparently bored and in search of new prey.

"Why didn't they follow us in?" the Player whispered.

"They come from here. They seem to be very reluctant to return," Bendy whispered back.

"Here, let's go," said Freddy, already walking out of the room.

It quickly became apparent to the Player that while the room that they spawned in was identical to that of the room they came from, the rest of the world was definitely not. When the Player stepped out of the room, the hallway that clearly came from BATIM started blending into that of FNAF and Hello Neighbor, the color of the walls turning from one shade of blue to another, decorations appearing on the wall and disappearing.

The party walked on, and after a few rooms, they came to a glowing golden clump of pixels, churning and turning. None of the three gave it a second look.

"What's that?" the Player asked.

"An access point back to the surface level. Don't bother with it. We've already checked all of these," Bendy said without turning around.

The party marched on, past more glowing golden pixels, dispatching a duo of Constructs that got in their way, though not without difficulty. Bendy's manipulation of ink, however, ensured that the party stayed unharmed and triumphant.

Finally, they reached a room that resembled the office of FNAF 1. A blue, distorted version of the fan spun around on the desk.

"Over there," pointed Freddy. A locker behind the desk of the security guard appeared to be glitching out of existence.

"It's like we feared," said Bendy with a noticeable quiver in his voice. "We have to go down another layer,"

"ANOTHER layer?" the Player asked.

"Yep," said Freddy. "And there might be more layers under it. We don't know,"

Without any further words, the trio walked through, and the Player was forced to follow.

The instant the Player walked through, the world around him began to break down even more. Everything slowly melted into gray lines. There were now no visible relics from any games.

The hallway they were in was simply a straight shot to the end, with a golden clump of pixels waiting for them. The foursome jumped in.

The party popped into existence in what appeared to be a ghostly replica of Baldi's schoolhouse, but hardly had time to admire it before a new kind of Construct charged at them.

It was absolutely hideous, flickering from Playtime to the Bully to the Sock Puppet. It hovered a few feet above the ground, gliding forward eerily and without sound.

Without speaking, Mr. Peterson stepped forward and swung his shovel, while Freddy and Bendy stayed back and rained down living hell, working together like the well-oiled unit that they were.

The Construct simply refused to die. It kicked the Neighbor in the leg, and while the blow didn't appear to have much force, when it connected, Mr. Peterson howled in pain and began to hobble.

Finally, after a few long minutes, Mr. Peterson wildly swung his shovel, and Playtime's head fell clean off. The body of the Construct dissolved into ones and zeros and fell into the floor. Gone.

Everyone stood and looked at one another for a few moments.

"How about we get back to the surface?" asked Freddy, and everyone happily agreed.

Two corners later, and the portal (it was a portal, the Player decided) came into view in front of a distorted version of the phone.

"Ready?" Bendy asked. "It's the start of a new adventure!"

Freddy and Mr. Peterson's faces looked dark as they walked through and became as blue and glitched as the rest of the environment.

"Ah. Well, _you're _ready, right?" Bendy said. And with a wink, he stepped through.

The Player took a deep breath and followed.

The window for Bendy and the Ink Machine instantly closed, and Baldi's Basics seamlessly opened.

A dozen of the new Constructs stood in the way, blocking the only exit out of the dead-end hallway.

"I'm never coming on another adventure with you guys ever again," the Neighbor muttered.


	5. Chapter 5: Futility

Chapter 5: Futility

Tim drove forward slowly in the pizza car he had borrowed, listening to the engine run behind him. Waiting, waiting oh-so-patiently.

An orange car suddenly appeared in the distance, growing closer and closer.

Tim continued on the road at a snail's pace, watching the car grow nearer and nearer.

Finally, they were close enough that he could see the two occupants. A burly, mustachioed man. A slim, pretty-looking young woman.

Gunning the engine, he swerved into their lane and slammed into it at full-force, making it flip over and sending both of them off the road.

With a thought, Tim jumped back a few minutes in time, calmly walked down the street, and watched the pizza car he was driving slam the orange one off the road at a safe distance.

Or not-so-safe. The orange car slammed into the ground a few feet away from Tim, sending shards of glass everywhere. One flew towards him and hit him in the chest.

Choking, gurgling out blood, Tim turned back the clock a few moments, walked a few more feet away, and observed the crash at an _actual _safe distance.

The side door, which was now on top, popped open, and the mustached man climbed out, somehow alive, and even mostly unscathed. He flopped to the ground and dragged himself over to the car, trying to look inside.

"No… no…" he muttered to himself.

Mr. Peterson looked up. There, standing some distance away, was a brown-haired man in a suit, casually adjusting his red tie.

"You… you!" the Neighbor shouted, insanity creeping into his mind, convincing him that the man in front of him was evil.

The man turned and looked, and in an instant, he was gone.

* * *

"An unknown date. 14:37:29. Timeline 1.

While the attempted murder of Mr. Peterson did not succeed, the subject was rendered emotionally and mentally unstable. This can be considered a success.

It should be noted, however, that no change was made to the timeline.

No more progress can be made in the world of Hello, Neighbor, for now. End tape."

* * *

The Player grabbed a quarter out of the air and right-clicked on the nearby vending machine, getting a BSoda in return.

Just as the first Constructs stepped forward, he released them, pushing the entire group all the way to the end of the long, long hallway.

"Come on!" he shouted, ducking into a set of yellow doors, and Freddy, Mr. Peterson, and Bendy hurried after.

The team of four rushed around the school, fleeing from the Constructs rather than fighting them.

"Come on, we need to find Baldi," the Player said, grabbing a chocolate bar off of a desk and eating it.

They rushed past the detention room, where Constructs were so crowded inside that they literally filled up the entire room. They saw Gotta Sweep pushing them around at random. They saw a whole party of them smashing at It's A Bully, who of course did not move for them.

Coming to the starting hallway, they saw the teacher himself, using his ruler to keep three enemies at bay.

"Baldi!" Mr. Peterson yelled, tromping down the hallway.

"I was WONDERING when you guys would show up!" Baldi said, his voice still as warbling as ever, even as he smashed a Construct with such force that it flew backwards several feet.

Together, the now-fivesome ran from their enemies, Baldi and the Neighbor using excellently placed shots to knock aside the Constructs that got in their way.

"Where are we going?" shouted Freddy as he summoned yet another wave of pizzas to stall the growing horde behind them.

"There's a safe entrance over HEREEEEEEEEE!" yelled Baldi, pointing with his ruler.

The team sprinted down the halls at breakneck pace, sometimes watching the characters of Baldi's Basics rush down the hallway in the other direction, and from the sounds behind them, it seemed like the unstoppable tide of Constructs was in fact being stopped.

The heroes burst into the deserted cafetorium, where one of the tables was glitching and phasing out of existence.

Baldi, Freddy, Mr. Peterson, and Bendy all charged into it without a second thought.

The Player stopped for an instant and stared at the table, gathering his wits.

In that instant, a Construct snuck up behind him and dragged him backward, away from the exit.

"No… no!" the Player shouted, helplessly smashing his computer keyboard to absolutely no effect.

The screen flashed red. Again. And again.

Inexplicably, it crashed. The main menu booted up.

The Player had just missed out on his chance.

**Oooh. Not so simple this time, is it?**

**Is the Player going to find his way back? Will the Constructs kill everyone? Find out - in the next chapter!**

**My God, I sound like some terrible radio announcer or something. Anyways, since you're clearly put in all the effort of reading the chapter already, I'd greatly appreciate it if you put in the tiniest bit more effort and followed or reviewed it. I appreciate it each and every single time you do so. **

**Until next time, true Readers!**


	6. Chapter 6: Absolute Power

Chapter 6: Absolute power

The team of four stood around, waiting for the Player to come through.

But nobody came.

"Whaddya think happened to him?" Freddy said out loud after a few minutes.

"Hell if I know," groused the Neighbor.

"He wouldn't just leave us. Would he?" Bendy asked.

"We have to keep going," said Baldi. "We can't stand around here forever, can we? He'll meet us there."

Grudgingly, the team began to back away from the entrance to the sub-tunnel and began to trek into its depths.

Gigantic groups of Constructs could been seen roaming far away, but the party hid behind desks, chairs, trees, and clouds, and so, they never had to fight.

Down through the subtunnels they went, and the school around them began to change, from the blocky 8-bit design of Baldi's Basics to the high-def model of a different, better school.

"Are we going where I think we're going?" the Neighbor asked, looking at the glitched-out classrooms around him.

"Yes," replied Bendy. Was he wincing?

The party soon found an exit back to the surface and one by one, with trepidation in their hearts, they returned to the surface.

* * *

Baldi popped into existence to find the other three members of his party looking around in a classroom filled with mahogany desks, large windows, and colorful art decorating the walls.

"We're BACK?!" he shouted in dismay.

Indeed, the team found themselves back in the world of Doki Doki Literature Club.

There was one other person inside the room.

Just Monika.

She waved her hand, and the doors immediately slammed shut. "What are you _doing _here? Killing me once wasn't enough?" she hissed, green eyes flashing threateningly.

"Look, Monika," Bendy held up his hands in a pacifying manner. "We're not here to kill you. We're here to talk. We're in your game, right? You can delete us at will."

Monika waved her hand, and the file directory appeared. "Hmm. You're right." she muttered to herself. Her fingers danced over the character files before closing it.

"Fine. You've intrigued me. Talk."

The words came out of Bendy's mouth before he knew what he was saying. "We need your help. The multiverse is splitting apart at the seams. These… creatures are invading our games. We need your help to get rid of them."

"And what if I were to refuse?" asked Monika, an odd smile creeping onto her lips. "I know of the beings you refer to. I've been handling them quite well enough on my own. What would happen if I didn't join you?"

"Monika," Freddy stepped forward. "You're not evil. Just because you've done bad things doesn't mean you're evil."

Monika smiled wider. "Alright, I'm in."

"What?" Mr. Peterson said.

Monika stood up. "Honestly? I've been feeling a bit guilty about almost murdering you all. If I help you this one time, that's my repayment, and I never have to see you again, right?"

"Fine. Shake on it." said Bendy, extending his hand.

Monika grasped it firmly and squeezed, sealing the deal.

Suddenly, the doors to the classroom creaked open.

"Ah, crap."

In walked a man with brown hair and shape, angular features, dressed in a crumpled black suit and red tie.

"Who the hell are you?" grumbled the Neighbor.

Monika had a much more immediate reaction. Her expression of rage was unmistakable. "You made a mistake coming back here, Tim." She opened the file directory.

The man, Tim, laughed. "I've picked up a few tricks since last time," he chuckled.

"Who's this guy?" asked Freddy.

"Ho ho ho, I'm the bad guy!" Tim said mockingly.

Monika didn't look away from him. "He's the one responsible for all of your problems."

The Neighbor was squinting at him. "Wait a minute. Have I seen you before…?"

Bendy looked confused. "You look so much like… no, that can't be right. Can it?"

Freddy's eyes widened suddenly. "You! Murderer!" he shouted. He threw his microphone at Tim, harder than he had ever thrown it before.

It struck Tim in the chest. Bones crunched as he doubled over in pain with a look of absolute horror on his face.

He crumpled to the floor, a brilliant red staining his white shirt, dead.

"That wasn't too hard," Freddy commented.

* * *

_A few seconds ago…_

Freddy's eyes widened suddenly. "You! Murderer!" he shouted. He threw his microphone at Tim, harder than he had ever thrown it before.

Before he was even finished with the motion, Tim had walked out of the way, almost as if he knew what was going to happen before it did.

He winked, mocking them.

Bendy's grin suddenly flipped to an expression of rage. "You made me like this! Give me my soul back, you damn…"

The rest of what he said turned garbled as he blasted ink at Tim, who screamed as he shriveled to a husk.

* * *

_Rewind, rewind… _

The rest of what he said turned garbled as he blasted ink at Tim. Somehow, though, he got out of the way, ducking behind a desk to avoid the attack.

Mr. Peterson's jaw dropped. "You! I remember! You killed my wife!" His shovel in hand, he charged and swung it in an arc, catching Tim right in the head and knocking him unconscious on the spot.

* * *

_Going back again…_

His shovel in hand, he charged and swung it an arc. Inexplicably, Tim had vaulted himself up, jumping on Mr. Peterson's head, and landing on the opposite side of the room.

"What on EARTH are you all worked up about?" Baldi said, looking oddly at his three enraged companions.

Tim looked at the teacher. "I didn't get to you? I'm not surprised. You're not worthy of my attention, anyway."

Baldi's mouth contorted into a frown, and fast as lightning, he threw his ruler. It stabbed straight through Tim as though he was made of nothing but paper, and he toppled onto the ground.

* * *

_Here we go again…_

Baldi's mouth contorted into a frown, and fast as lightning, he threw his ruler. But already, Tim had moved out the way. The ruler embedded into the wall and quivered slightly.

"Ok, that's enough," he said. "My turn."

Tim held out his hand, and the five members of the team, who were beginning to attack again, slowed, slowed… and stopped. Held in place by his magic. The air turned still around him, and the temperature felt like it was plummeting.

Tim walked forward and began to punch Mr. Peterson in the stomach repeatedly. Even though he gave no reaction, he somehow gave off the aura of a person experience a large amount of pain.

Suddenly, Monika, who was frozen, took a step forward, heedless. "And you don't think _I _haven't been preparing, either?"

A look of brief shock crossed Tim's face before it turned back into an impenetrable mask.

Monika opened the file directory and clicked away.

Freddy, the Neighbor, Bendy, and Baldi all started moving again, as though nothing odd had happened at all.

Tim suddenly didn't look so cocky now.

Two second, five microphones, and one ink bomb later, Tim was gone. Eradicated. No body left behind.

"That wasn't too hard," Freddy commented.

"That wasn't even him," Monika explained. "Just a time shadow."

The animatronic's face fell.

"At least he can't make another one for a while now," Monika said absentmindedly.

Everyone stood around awkwardly for a moment.

"Here. Hold on. I'll send a message to the Player," Monika said, opening that ever-useful file directory. "Now, the fight has truly begun."


	7. Chapter 7: Impossible

Chapter 7: Impossible

Tim treaded carefully through the studio, his leather shoes making no sound, creeping closer to his goal.

There he was. The man who wanted to do everything. Admiring the magicial Ink Machine that he worked so hard to build.

Tim snuck up behind him. The man was so absorbed in his work of checking the machine, he didn't even notice. He fingered the knife in his hand.

"Joey," he said calmly.

The man turned around. The years of strain and stress were clearly slowly getting to the poor fellow. The spark of the idea that spawned his entire industry was still there in his eye. One might call it "insanity".

Before the man could reply, Tim gutted him with the knife.

It went in to the hilt. Blood dripped out of the hole that had been created, pooling around the weapon.

Joey choked, gurgled out some blood, and went limp, unable to even say some final words.

Tim did it for him. "Thanks for the show, buddy."

He had stopped the completion of the Ink Machine. Joey's creations would never be able to torment him.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway.

Tim whirled. The Studio had a time loop instated by some higher power, a loop that he had never figure out to break. If he got stuck here, not even Phone Guy's power could get him out.

Hurriedly, Tim dumped the body into the Ink Machine's open hole, and squeezed himself between a nearby shelf and a wall.

The footsteps entered the room, and seeing nothing amiss, exited.

Tim took a deep breath, walked out from behind the shelf, and got ready to leave the studio.

* * *

"May 26, 1935. Joey Drew Studios. Timeline 1.

The whole intention of the murder of Joey Drew was to prevent the creation of his characters. Despite the successful elimination of the target, the timeline remains unaffected.

How I wonder. Shouldn't the timeline have been changed by my actions? Why does nothing I do ever make a difference?

Clearly, no further progress can ever be made in the world of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Moving on to the next world. End tape."

* * *

The Player stared at his computer screen with a feeling of abject failure, not knowing where to go or what to do.

Suddenly, a small notification box popped up in the center of his desktop. Just four letters.

"DDLC" it read.

The Player didn't question his good luck. He immediately opened up Doki Doki Literature Club, where, predictably, a single save file existed.

He opened it up.

There stood the gang. Freddy. The Neighbor. Bendy. Baldi.

And Monika.

"Hello, my love!" the pink text box read underneath her.

The Player closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose, and took a deep breath.

"Monika. Exactly how much do you remember?" the Player said.

"How do I put this? EVERYTHING." Though her smile never left her face, Monika's tone somehow became more ominous.

"Don't worry, boss, she's on our side now," Freddy said helpfully.

"Would you quit calling me _boss_? I'm not your boss." the Player complained.

"So you're all right with me coming, then?" Monika said innocently.

The Player sighed deeply. He really needed to tighten entry requirements to the team as something other than, "being a murderer."

"Yes." The Player said.

Monika jumped up and down excitedly. "Hooray! We're going to have a great time, you and I," she said cheerfully.

The Player sighed again. "So what's next, guys?"

"We'll gather the rest of the old crew, of course. Then we'll take the fight to Tim. We've already been to his world. We can get back there. And we'll defeat him." Bendy said with a touch too much certainty, as if he had rehearsed it.

"No offense, but he is literally impossible to defeat. How can you defeat him?" Monika asked.

"Hey, we beat you, and you were supposed to be invincible, too," Mr. Peterson grumbled.

Monika wrinkled her nose and feigned deafness.

"If there's one thing I've learned from Undertale," the Player said, "It's that fighting is not the only way. Give him a little mercy, right?"

Five confused stares greeted the Player. "What's Undertale?" they said in sync.

"Never mind," the Player said. "Let's just take a subtunnel out of here, eh?"

* * *

"You seem upset about something, Tim." Phone Guy said astutely.

Tim threw his chair across the living room, causing it to splinter into a thousand wooden pieces. He hurriedly turned back time, the furniture reassembling itself.

"You seem upset about something, Tim." Phone Guy said astutely.

Tim resisted the urge to destroy the chair again and turned to look at his only ally. "Damn straight. The next place you need to take me is Waygetter Electronics. 1979. Got it, buddy?"

Michael sighed. "You know I'm a human being, too. Right? I'm not your servant. If I decided to, say, leave right now, what would you do?"

In a second, Tim crossed the room and grabbed the man by his collar. "I'd find you. I'd put you in a loop a million times, throwing you into your worst moments. Purgatory worse than Cassidy could ever think up of."

He released the man, who brushed himself off. "But we don't need to do that, because you're going to help me! Right?" he said, smiling.

"Yes, yes. One trip to 1979, coming up," the disgruntled Afton replied.


	8. Chapter 8: Mama Redux

Chapter 8: Mama Redux

Waygetter Electronics was a pretty successful business, Tim thought to himself, as he treaded silently through the pristine hallways of its headquarters.

Of course it was. That was how it was made. He already knew that.

He peered around a corner and saw a meeting room filled with a handful of important-looking men and women. The meeting seemed to be about over, with most of the people shaking hands and packing up suitcases.

Tim adjusted his tie and hoped that he wouldn't look out of place, and sure enough, when everyone tromped out of the room, not one of them gave Tim a second glance.

Tim peered inside. Just as he suspected, there was a single man left in the room.

He walked in calmly. As though he belonged here, when clearly he didn't.

The man looked up. "Tim."

Tim had seen a lot of the multiverse. But this one man saying that one word sent shivers up and down his spine.

The man was still talking. "Tim. This senselessness. It has to stop. Don't you see that it isn't accomplishing anything?"

Tim frowned, and gripped the knife inside of his jacket pocket more firmly. "Who the hell are you?" he spat out.

The man chuckled. "My parents didn't even give me a name. I'm just one guy trying to do good in an omniverse full of troublemakers."

Tim took out the knife and stabbed it towards the man's chest, determined to kill of the president of Waygetter Electronics and stop the Tattletail line from ever existing.

With a smile, he tapped Tim's arm, and suddenly, Tim felt himself being shot across universes and dimensions and all of space. Shapes and bright colors blew by him in a rush. He closed his eyes, blocking it all out, clutching the weapon to his chest.

He opened his eyes. He was sitting back down at his dining table, overlooking the meadow.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on reversing time, in going back and figuring out just who this man was, and how he had the audacity to boss him around.

He went back a few seconds. Then he hit a wall. He couldn't go back any farther.

He growled in frustration, stamped his foot, and trashed some more precious objects, rewinding and bringing them back so he could smash them again.

After doing this a dozen times, he sighed, sat down at his table, and opened up his tape recorder.

* * *

"April 9, 2007. 18:32:17. Timeline 1.

An unknown entity halted my plans in the world of Tattletail, preventing me from halting the Tattletail production line.

Subject in question indescribably resembled Monika in some subtle, unknowable way. More research about the subject is required.

Clearly, no more progress can be made in the past of the world of Tattletail. Now moving on to the present. End tape."

* * *

The team had barely popped out on the other side of the subtunnel when they were greeted by a squad of Constructs.

Mr. Peterson began to spout unprintable words. "Not these guys again." he said at the end of his tirade.

Monika stepped forward. "I forgot that you're actually afraid of these guys." She waved a hand.

The Constructs suddenly dissolved into a mess of ones and zeros.

Monika made a clenching motion with her hand, forming a fist, and the ones and zeros split apart, dissolving into absolutely nothing.

Where the undefeatable enemies once were, there now was nothing.

Everyone stared at Monika with renewed appreciation.

No other Constructs ever got in their way during the rest of the subtunnel journey. Nobody even saw one as the world around them twisted and morphed into a normal house around them, and they stepped into a flashing Christmas tree, transporting them back into the real world.

Mama was there. Facing her was a dozen glitched-out, discolored versions of her. More Constructs.

Monika stepped forward and and clenched her hand again. Everyone watched as they split apart into lines of code again.

Inexplicably, the ones and zeroes didn't split apart. They stubbornly stuck together, refusing to die, until Monika finally unclenched her hand, and the Constructs returned to their original forms.

"Oh no," Monika said.

The horde of monsters jumped forward as one.

* * *

**Yay! Cliffhanger! And more fun stuff, too! Anyways, Happy Thanksgiving to all who are reading. Take some time off, and enjoy it with your family. Time is passing quickly. Thanks for spending some of it reading my fic. **

**Until next time, True Readers!**


	9. Chapter 9: No One Hides From Mama

Chapter 9: No One Hides From Mama

All of the robots inexplicably stopped in mid-jump, their eyes widening in surprise as it seemed that they hit an invisible wall in front of them.

Monika had her hand thrust out, having created the invisible barrier that had saved them all.

Unfortunately, it seemed to have taken a lot of effort out of her, as indicated when her eyes rolled back into her head and she promptly collapsed to the ground.

Freddy, Mr. Peterson, Bendy, Mama, and Baldi all yelled and jumped into battle.

* * *

Mr. Peterson's weapon proved to be long enough to keep its wielder out of range from the snapping jaws of the Constructs. He swung it left, right, and center, batting the enemies with powerful force and sending them away, but each time they would right themselves and come waddling back, barely hurt.

Each time Freddy threw a microphone, it suddenly gained the ability to bounce of the walls, and soon, dozens of them were flying around the room, all of them missing his allies while hitting the Constructs with uncanny accuracy. Each time one made contact, the string of ones and zeroes would temporarily appear, before turned back into its normal form.

Baldi's ruler also turned out to be quite uncanny, and he sent it flying across the room. Each time he did, no matter how wild the throw, it always came right back to his hand.

An unfortunate Construct got pummeled with a microphone, exposing the lines of code that made it up, and then Baldi's ruler. It let out a screech as several ones and zeroes went flying out of the beast, dissolving. When it reformed, a large chunk of its head was missing.

"Ha, ha. You're welcome," said Monika, only just barely having recovered.

Bendy shot ink from his fingertips, like he always did. Each time it hit a Construct, its movements began to slow, the ink somehow gumming up the machinery. The sound of hissing began to pervade the room.

Mama, in the meantime, had been throwing her Tattletails all around the room. Piles of them could be seen, with a whirring mass of a Construct beneath them have been trapped. They babbled politely while simultaneously wreaking havoc on their enemies.

Suddenly, a trio of Constructs lunged towards Mr. Peterson from three different angles. He managed to bat two of them away, but the third latched onto his leg and bit down.

Mr. Peterson's leg snapped, bent in two. He yelled in pain and sank to the ground, even while a hail of pepperoni pizza suddenly appeared and pushed his enemy off of him.

Bendy shot some of that magical ink at the broken part of the Neighbor's leg, while Baldi stepped forward to take his place, hitting enemies with his ruler.

Everyone having figured out the secret to defeating the Constructs, they began to coordinate attacks on single enemies, causing large parts of them to disappear each time they did so. Repeating this, the horde of enemies slowly but surely became a random parts of Mama: floating mouths, unattached torsos, legs without bodies to support them, until those, too, were destroyed, pummeled into submission.

Finally, Mr. Peterson, now fully healed, brought down his ruler on a Construct's head while Freddy threw a microphone. The last bits of ones and zeroes trickled away and disappeared, gone.

The battle was over.

* * *

"Good thing you guys showed up. Those guys are so annoying," Mama said, her eyes focusing on each character in turn.

She saw Monika, and she squinted. "Why is she here." she said, her voice flat and unemotional. Monika had, after all, basically destroyed her the last time they had met.

Monika lifted her hands in front of her in a placating gesture. "I'm on your side now." she explained.

"It's as weird to us as it is to you, believe me," Mr. Peterson grumbled.

"So who do we have left to get?" The Player clapped his hands together, bringing everybody back on track.

"Cuphead. Six. Frisk. And that's it." Bendy said, ticking them off on his stubby fingers.

"That subtunnel leads to the world of Cuphead. Shall we go there?" said Monika.

Nobody asked how she knew this. Everyone agreed.

"Well, then. Let's go," said the Player.

And go they did.


	10. Chapter 10: Hothead

Chapter 10: Hothead

Tim looked around the world that Phone Guy has brought him to.

It was stunningly colorful. Almost too colorful, like the colors had been made artificially. Bright, simple shapes of houses and buildings surrounded him as he stood on the cobblestone street. All sorts of strange beings wandered around, from plants to humans to what looked like dining utensils and poker chips.

"Hey. Hey you." Something was tapping Tim's leg.

Tim looked down several feet to see what looked like a talking purple bat bashing itself into his knee.

"Yeah. You. Where you from?"

Tim stared at the bat.

"Alright, you're gonna make me guess? Fine. You're not from Undertale. You're human. You're not from that place with the papers. Your teeth are clean, for goodness sake." The bat let out a chittering laugh.

Tim blinked. "You… you know of other planes of existence?" he stuttered out.

The bat continued to laugh his chittering laugh. "Do I _know _them? Buddy, the world of Cuphead is a traveling ground for all sorts of worlds! I bet I know more of them than you do! Why do you think everyone here looks so weird?"

Tim observed a gigantic robot in conversation with a flower and decided to accept the bat's words at face value.

The flying mammal's eyes suddenly widened. "No way. You're him! Tim!"

"Uh… that's me? Yes, that's me," Tim said, growing even more confused.

The bat began to flap up and down excitedly. "No way! You're Tim! From Braid! I've always wanted to meet you. You're basically my hero. This is great. Here, can I get your autograph?" From somewhere, the bat pulled out a small square of paper and a pencil much larger than he was.

Tim signed it confusedly. "Alright! Now I can say that I actually met him! Hehehehehehehehe!" The bat chittered as it flew away excitedly.

Tim looked around at the peaceful inhabitants and smiled a little.

"Eh, I'll leave them alone." And grinning, he pulled out his phone and asked for a pick-up.

* * *

The Player and co. stepped out on the other side of the subtunnel, out into the lush world of Cuphead, ready to fight an army of Constructs that everyone was certain would be coming their way.

But nobody came.

"I'm not complaining, but why aren't we being besieged by an army of invincible enemies?" Mama questioned aloud.

"I ain't complaining either," replied the Neighbor, glancing around at the cartoon landscape. Despite how odd of a crowd the seven of them made, nobody around them gave a second look as they casually meandered past.

"Well, let's find Cuphead," Bendy said. "I can't believe I just said that."

And so the team of seven wandered Inkwell Isle, searching for the elusive dish that would become the eighth member of their party.

At the docks of an ocean, they found him, blasting away at a pirate on a ship that appeared to be completely sentient.

"Need any help?" called Baldi.

"Nah," Cuphead replied, blasting the pirate in the face, who shows absolutely no reaction.

A gigantic shark suddenly came out of nowhere from the other side, attempting to eat the cup. Cuphead dodged to the side, almost as if he knew it was coming.

Bendy went into a nearby store and came out with several boxes of popcorn. He passed them out, and everyone sat down and enjoyed the show.

After a few minutes, the pirate suffered defeat, howling as his ship sank down beneath the waves.

Cuphead sauntered off of the pier and jumped down to join the crew.

"What's up?" he said, his maniacal cartoon smile not leaving his face. "Let me guess: another death-defying journey."

"How'd you know?" asked Freddy.

Cuphead grinned wider. "Lucky guess. Count me in! All the bosses love me after I saved them from the Devil, but they're getting boring."

Baldi hoisted the cup onto his shoulders. "Well, we're glad you're back on the team!" the teacher exclaimed.

"There's a subtunnel entrance in the shop that I was just in," said Bendy. "Shall we go?"

And the now-team of eight walked off under the bright blue sky to fetch the two final members of their party.

* * *

**And so the plot thickens! The inevitable confrontation is rapidly approaching. The only question seems to be, why is it approaching so early?**

**You'll just have to wait and see. Until then, why not leave a review? I appreciate any words you have. As long as they're not stupid words, that is. **

**Until next time, True Readers!**


	11. Chapter 11: Medium-Sized Nightmares

Chapter 11: Medium-Sized Nightmares

"What's up with the title?" Bendy asked as the crew walked throughout the negativeland below the subtunnels.

"What title?" said Mr. Peterson, looking around. No Constructs were in sight.

"It's right up there. And it's kind of garbage, too. Can't the Author come up with anything better?" Bendy said.

Everyone looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Ah, never mind," he said, and the crew walked on.

* * *

Tim continued his work, sculpting out the piece of art he had on the table.

Suddenly, the room titled as the boat he was on swung hard to the left, sending Tim's supplies all skittering to the that side of the table.

The ship righted itself, and Tim brushed off his suit, having nearly toppled off his chair.

He grumbled to himself and kept working. After all these years of effort he put in to making the Maw, you would have figured that the pilots he hired would actually steer right. But no.

One final touch, and the mask was complete.

A sudden chill swept through the room. The presence of the Lady filled the air.

"Here's what you wanted," Tim said, holding out the mask behind him without turning around. One look was enough.

He felt the mask taken out of his hand, and heard the sound of it being affitted.

Tim dared to turn around.

There stood the Lady in all of her gigantic glory, wearing the mask Tim had made.

He grinned. "Ah, that will do nicely,"

* * *

The heroes marched out of the subtunnel and into the hallways of the Maw, finding them filled with gigantic, glitchy versions of all its inhabitants. The Janitor. The Chefs. The Lady. All the physical forms of errant lines of code.

They all seemed to be crowded around a certain spot in the hallway. It didn't seem so special until everyone spotted the flash of yellow fabric inside of it.

"We should probably go help her," Mama said.

Before anyone could take a single step forward, all the Constructs began to simultaneously emit a terrible noise. It sounded as though it was a simultaneous cry of every human being in pain. It was awful to hear. The heroes, who were usually used to such things, all clapped their hands over their ears to block it out.

The Constructs all fell over simultaneously, shaking the ground, and then disappearing. It would be a while before anyone figured out that the noise was actually a cry of pain.

Where the center of the circle once was, there stood a small child in a lovely yellow raincoat.

"Uh… hello, Six," Bendy stuttered.

It seemed as though Six was looking at Monika.

Monika took a step towards her. She didn't react.

"Six. I'm on your side now. We need your help," Monika said.

The character simply stood there. Not moving. Not reacting. It was as though she hadn't heard the Monika speak at all.

"I know I don't deserve it, but I'm asking for your forgiveness. Can you help us?" Monika said.

The two of them stared at each other silently.

But only for a moment. Six nodded and walked over to join the team.

The Player breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey, glad to have you back on the team," he said.

"One more stop, and then we take the fight to Tim," Monika said.

Everyone grimly nodded.

"Then let's find a subtunnel and go," said Freddy.

* * *

**Hello all, my readers. It's with great regret that I inform you that this story, as well as "To The Four of Us", will be being placed on a temporary hiatus during the month of December while I focus my attention on "The Indieverse: A Christmas Special". Please do give it a read-through if you have the time. I'll resume publishing both works on December 26, after Christmas. **

**Until next time, True Readers. Happy holidays to all of you. **


	12. Chapter 12: The Prince

**Heya. It's your favorite obscene crossover fanfic author, HTP. I'm not actually dead, and neither is this fic. I hope you enjoy this first chapter of 2020!**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Prince

"Why? _Why _can't I get in?" Tim replied, banging his foot on the barrier. It hurt a lot, so he went back to before he did it. "I'm a human, aren't I?"

"Well, you do need to have a human soul to go through," Phone Guy mused.

Tim whirled. "Are you implying that I don't have a soul?" he hissed, fire in his eyes.

The world around them darkened, and a green soul suddenly popped out of Tim's chest, a corresponding red one appearing in front of Phone Guy.

Phone Guy blinked, and the world returned to normal. "I simply don't know, Tim." he replied, picking at his collar.

Tim turned away. "Well, you can leave. I want to stay here a while. See if I can't figure something out."

"Whatever you say, buddy." And Phone Guy was gone.

Tim trudged away from the barrier. He would have loved to just jump down Mount Ebbot, but every time he tried, when he hit the ground, he would die. Even the golden flowers didn't help. All the bones in his body would snap. In addition to being pointless, it was quite painful. He had no idea how anyone could ever survive that fall.

Tim trudged on, and eventually he found himself in a town. It was quite homey, with several small buildings giving off a lived-in feel to them.

All of them seemed deserted.

Suddenly, a young-looked man in normal clothing tore up the street at a sprint, panting as he went.

"Woah, what is it?" asked Tim, jogging to keep up with the man.

"Haven't… you heard?" the man said in between short breaths. "Something… came out of the barrier!"

Intrigued, Tim ran right along with him, easily outpacing him.

Coming right back to where he was before, he now saw that there was a crowd of people, all crouching behind buildings, looking at the barrier.

Walking out in front of it was a small figure in a green-and-cream striped shirt and brown pants. He was holding a human child in his arms, identically dressed.

The child wasn't moving.

"My gosh. What do you think happened?" Tim heard someone murmur.

"Must have been a tragic accident." he heard someone else reply.

Tim saw an opportunity.

"I'll tell you what happened!" he suddenly shouted. He pointed a dramatic finger at the monster, still a distance away.

"That _thing_ has just killed a human! One of our own!" he exclaimed.

"How can you be sure?" said the man who had alerted him what was going on, who had just arrived.

Tim turned. "How can I be _sure_? There's a reason we locked them up! Do you not remember how vicious they were? How violent? How bloodthirsty? Is it any surprise that this has somehow happened?"

Tim heard the murmurs begin to swing into his favor.

"You know what I think we should do?" Tim declared. "I say that we _show _that monster what happens when they mess with humans!"

The townspeople didn't need any more convincing after that. With a roar of fury, they charged out from behind the building they were hiding in, with nothing but their fists, Tim running right along with them.

As they grew closer, Tim saw that the monster was in fact a white, furry goat, walking on two legs. He looked absolutely shocked to see the crowd of humans now bearing down on him.

With a cry, the mob launched themselves at him, beating and pummeling him without mercy.

The monster, shocked, dropped the human body it was carrying. Its eyes turned violet. Tim saw the flicker of white-hot flames growing on his palms.

Just as got quickly, though, the fire sputtered out, and the light inside the monster's eyes died.

Smiling - actually _smiling_ \- the goat monster staggered back towards the barrier, the humans attacking him every step of the way. It was brutal to watch.

Finally, _finally, _he somehow made it back to the barrier, disappearing inside. The humans all stopped, afraid to follow him for fear of what was Underground.

"We showed him," spat a large man.

"Did we, though?" asked someone beside him.

Tim grinned. His work done, he pulled out his phone, ready to get out of Undertale.


	13. Chapter 13: Frisk

Chapter 13: Frisk

"Doesn't it seem too easy?" Baldi said as the heroes walked.

"What do you mean?" replied Cuphead. A Construct appeared. Six waved her hand, and suddenly, it was gone.

"I mean, first time we had an adventure, we had trouble everywhere we went," Baldi said. "Every step of the way there was some challenges that we had to overcome. Some invincible enemy that we had to defeat."

"Sure, this time hasn't been _easy_. But we picked up you and Six with virtually no problems at all. Tim has a way to go to any universe he chooses, right? So why haven't we seen him, except for that one time?"

Everyone stayed silent and pondered over these questions.

The landscape around them changed. The air did, too. It suddenly felt like they were in a very large cavern.

"This exit leads to the junction between the Hotlands and the CORE of Undertale," Monika said, interrupting everyone's thoughts.

"And _how _do you know this?" questioned Mr. Peterson.

"I get around," Monika replied. "Everyone ready?"

* * *

"And do you know what would have happened, if I hadn't made that promise?" Sans asked from across the table.

Frisk suddenly felt a little cold.

"Eh, I would still be your pal." he said, winking.

Frisk breathed a sigh of relief.

The front door banged open, and in walked a terrifying ensemble of entities.

It was certainly a frightening crowd, to be sure. First walked in a gigantic man with the thickest muscles that Frisk had ever seen. He sported a handlebar mustache, and was carrying around his gigantic shovel for some reason. Even after some time, it was still smeared with… something.

Frisk smiled. "How are you, Mr. Peterson?"

The man seemed to be hiding a smile of his own beneath his mustache. "I'm alright."

He was the least weird of the crew, as it was revealed when the next figure stepped in, a gigantic robot bear. He was _still_ legitimately one of the most terrifying things that Frisk had ever seen in her life.

Frisk's grin grew wider. "I missed you, Freddy,"

"I missed you too. Kids look out for kids," the bear replied.

Next through the door was a friendly-looking sort of fellow who might have been someone's teacher, wearing a green shirt and blue pants. His right pant leg was completely clean.

"How are your students, Baldi?" Frisk asked.

"Well-taught," the math professor replied, looking happier than he had in a long time.

The fourth entity that walked in looked like he was from a Disney cartoon, if Disney was all about murdering and death. He was short, stout, black, and white. Even after all this time, Frisk still couldn't tell what he was supposed to be.

"Bullying Mama much, Bendy?" Frisk asked with a conspiratorial wink.

Bendy winked back. "You betcha."

The fifth one in was purple and shaped like an egg. It had a face like a cat, but it walked on two short legs. She - at least, it seemed like a she - spotted a tiara and two sharp fangs that still seemed out of place.

"Bullying Bendy much, Mama?" Frisk asked again with an identical wink.

The toy's left eyelid closed and reopened. "Wouldn't have it any other way,"

A sixth someone walked in, a short, cartoon -

"Are we done with the introductions yet?"

A tall girl with pale skin and coral brown hair swept into the room, wearing a very familiar outfit of a grey blouse and a short blue skirt.

"Why is _she _here," Frisk said, her tone arctic.

"Yes, why _is _she here?" Chara echoed in her mind.

"I'm on the team now. Everyone agreed." Monika said, batting her eyelashes.

Frisk looked at her friends. They all looked uncomfortable, but they were nodding their heads.

Frisk pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine. Fine. It's fine."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's you guys again." Sans remarked, as if he had only seen them just now. "I'm not coming with you guys. You made me do a ton of work."

Everyone inwardly prepared to wince.

"A skele-ton," Sans said, winking.

His ten audience members all groaned at the same time.

"We're here for Frisk, not you." the Player said. It had been a while since he opened his mouth. His throat was a little sore.

"Oh, alright then. Have fun, kid." Sans said, waving them off.

"What about that promise?" Frisk asked.

Sans' eyes suddenly disappeared.

"I have every intention of keeping it,"

His eyes reappeared. "Take some pictures, OK?"

The skeleton got up, turned around, and walked out past the group and through the exit.

Mr. Peterson peered through the window. "He's not there anymore,"

Everyone just stood around for a moment, unsure of what to do.

"Shall we go, then?" the Player said.

And so, the group of ten walked out of the MTT resort and off to their final destination.


	14. Chapter 14: The Sacrifice

Chapter 14: The Sacrifice

"We've been searching for hours, and what have we found? Nothing," muttered Mr. Peterson.

Indeed, the group had been searching for an entrance to that elusive world where they fought their final battle, where Monika claimed that they could always find Tim. Yet all they had done was go around in circles, visiting every single game over and over again.

Freddy suddenly walked through a solid wall. "Hey, guys! Over here!"

The group followed Freddy through, down into the third layer of subtunnels, where they had never been before.

It was worse here. Everything was reduced to blocky shapes, including the heroes themselves. Nothing seemed to make sense.

There was only one path. The heroes walked down it, constantly checking solid objects to see if they were false. They were all real.

Up ahead, a glitched, distorted blocky shape stood in front of the gang, in front of a golden exit to the subtunnel.

"Aha! There it is!" cried Cuphead, dashing forward.

Freddy grabbed him just before he launched himself into it. "No, see that in front of it? That'll take us down another layer,"

"So let's go!" said Baldi, sauntering forward as well.

"No, no!" Freddy said, and there was so much anguish in his voice that everyone froze. "You can't go down more than three layers!"

"If you do, you can't come back out," the Player added helpfully.

"No worries," said Bendy, stepping forward. "I'll just move it aside."

The demon began to send several streams of ink at the object, trying to push it out of the way.

The object sucked in all the ink and stood there unmoved.

Six began to wave her hands, and grey wisps ensured from her fingertips, gliding towards the object at a glacial speed.

The object sucked those in, too, and stood there unmoved.

Monika stared at it, using her power to break down the lines of code that sustained the object and made it be.

The object stood there unmoved.

"If.. if one person goes in there, it'll disappear. The way will be clear. I felt it," Monika said.

"No. We're not sacrificing anyone," Frisk said flatly.

Monika turned to face the party. "I'll go,"

"What! No! We need you to...to…" the Player began.

Monika gave him a sad smile through the screen. "It has to be me. Besides, I'm the only one who has the ability to get out."

"Come on! We'll find another way to do it. We'll… we'll… Come on, guys! Back me up!"

The Player stared hopelessly at the screen.

Monika smiled. "This isn't goodbye. I'll still love you forever, no matter what."

The words rang in the Player's ears.

Speechless, he watched as Monika blew one last kiss at him, then turned around and resolutely walked to the glitched object. No one stopped her.

She hesitated for just a moment in front of it, and then, head held high, she confidently stepped through it, disappearing in an instant.

The glitched object suddenly vanished. Just as Monika said, the way forward was now clear.

Everyone just gaped at the spot where Monika once was, unable to speak.

"I… I can't believe she…" Mama got out.

"We can't let it be in vain," said Frisk. There was a look in her eye. And it wasn't just determination. There was something more in there, now.

"Let's finish this,"

In a daze, the group walked forward, up to the second layer, where there was only a short alley to another exit. By the time they had made it back up to the first layer, where there was another short alley and another exit, they had gather their wits enough to examine their surroundings.

A meadow. Flowers. A river. Faraway mountains.

"Ok, stop. Stop." the Player said. Everyone did.

He took a deep breath. "Through this exit is a villain. He will stop at nothing to erase you. Kill you. He hates you."

"And boy, oh boy does he have powers. It's going to feel like we have nothing at all against him."

"But you know what we have that he doesn't?"

"Friendship. We have each other."

"And for the life of me, I never thought I'd say these words, but… we do it for Monika. You hear me?"

"FOR MONIKA!" came the eight-voices strong reply.

"THEN LET'S DO THIS!" And the Player led his team out of the subtunnel and into the world of Braid for the final battle.

* * *

**Random sacrifice required for plot, somewhat cringy pep talk, and two unstoppable forces. Sounds like the legitimate final battle to me!**

**What? You don't think this is it? That the story is almost over? **

**Well, you'd be quite wise to think that, Reader. You really would. **

**Until next time...?**


	15. Chapter 15: A Very Short Interlude

Chapter 15: A Very Short Interlude

It was red here. Very red.

That was the first thought that popped into Monika's head after she entered the fourth layer.

Monika stood in a clearing of trees. Trees and trees and trees and trees for as far as the eye could see. Trees that, as far as Monika could see, were red, for some unknown reason.

In the center of the red clearing of trees was a lake. The lake was also red. Nothing could be seen inside of its depths.

Beside the lake was a log. The log was also red. On the log sat a pixelated red entity, holding a pixelated red fishing rod. Fishing in the lake for god-knows what.

Monika went over to the fisher. A log inexplicably appeared out of nowhere next to him, and she sat down.

"Sorry to say you have gone too deep into the code. There is no way back out." The voice of the red entity was clear, not like the glitched mess that Monika had somehow expected.

"What's your name?" Monika asked politely.

"My name is Old Man Consequences. Come, let's fish for a while. You have nowhere else to go."

For a few moments, Monika simply looked at the lake.

"So, what's in this lake?"

"Many things."

The two of them sat there for a little while more.

"So, I'm really stuck here forever? There's no way out?"

It seemed as though Old Man Consequences was frowning. He turned a little to face Monika.

"None that I know of. I'm sorry."

The Old Man turned away and went back to his fishing.

Monika sighed and stared at the lake, wishing a little that she could have a do-over.


	16. Chapter 16: The Final Battle

Chapter 16: The Final Battle

Six popped out of the subtunnel last, and joined her eight teammates out in the clearing.

They stood in a meadow in a field, underneath a beautiful blue sky. A river meandered nearby, coming down from a nearby hill. A series of majestic mountains stood off in the distance. The blades of grass rustled slightly in the gentle breeze.

On top of the nearby hill was a tiny little ramshackle hut. Puffs of smoke could be seen coming out of the ceiling's chimney.

Suddenly, the front door opened.

There stood the man himself, silhouetted against the light. Tim.

He walked around to behind his house, and disappeared from sight as quickly as he had appeared.

Suddenly, at the foot of the hill, an absolute horde of Constructs suddenly appeared, making their way over to the heroes. All of them, every single one they had ever seen.

Mr. Peterson cracked his knuckles. "It's time."

Bendy nodded. "It sure is."

"We can do this, guys." the Player said, fighting to keep the quaver out of his voice. "Ready?"

Freddy, Mr. Peterson, Bendy, Mama, Baldi, Cuphead, Six, and Frisk all nodded.

"Then let's go!"

And the nine of them charged against the oncoming horde.

* * *

Right before the two groups made contact, Six snapped her fingers. Inexplicably, all of the Constructs immediately dissolved into ones and zeroes, broken apart. Six promptly collapsed from the strain.

Everybody stopped for a moment and stared in awe of what had just happened.

Suddenly, the zeroes and ones picked up off the ground of their own accord. They swirled around and around and around, mashing up against one another, and just as quickly as they had been destroyed, the army of Constructs had been reborn.

"Ridiculous," muttered Baldi.

Clearly, they had all been weakened, however. The lines of code that made up the monster occasionally appeared, sometimes even falling out and disappearing.

"What are we waiting for? Attack!" yelled the Player.

And so they did.

Mr. Peterson and Baldi, the fighting unit that they always were, swung both of their weapons at the same time with all of their strength. Their combined blows battered the entire army of Constructs backwards by several feet.

The Constructs tried to get back on their feet, only to be shoved aside by a wave of pizza, then drowned in Cuphead's wave.

One enterprising Construct dodged the previous attack and charged headlong at the party.

Suddenly, five Tattletails appeared out of nowhere, latched onto the monster, happily chewing away at it. They ate and ate and ate, lines of code being swallowed, until it was gone in a surprisingly quick time.

Working together, the team battered away at Constructs, who, due to their poor mobility, seemed unable to get a single hit off. Coordinating their attacks, they would each attack the same Construct, as though they could read one another's minds. The unfortunate enemy would quickly die.

Suddenly, a daring Construct took a flying leap and landed on Mr. Peterson, clawing with vicious abandon. Rivulets of blood ran down the poor man's face as he screamed in pain.

"No!" Frisk jumped forward and bashed her stick into the Construct.

**28731**

Inexplicably, the shot did much more damage than expected, annihilating the Construct in one hit.

"You got 50000 EXP and 1 gold. Your LOVE increased!" chirruped the box suddenly in front of Frisk. She watched in horror as her LV immediately shot up to 19.

"I was _so _hoping you'd do that. Let's have some fun, shall we?" came Chara's voice, much stronger now.

The blue on Frisk's sweater flickered to green.

"No! I won't let you," said Frisk, and it turned blue again.

Bendy vaulted over to Mr. Peterson and began to heal him, only to see that Frisk was now apparently talking to herself, waving her stick around madly through the air, wandering away from the field of battle.

Even with their determination kid unfortunately occupied, though, the team proved to be remarkably efficient. The Constructs constantly gave off their terrifying cries of pain as they writhed under the onslaught, unable to fight back without facing a concentrated field of fire.

Somehow, with everyone working together, it worked. The last bit of a Construct flaked off into ones and zeroes and died, the abomination disappearing from the face of the Earth. Not a single member of the team had a scratch on them.

The Player looked over at Frisk, who was now screaming incoherently while bashing her head against the ground.

"Is she all right?" asked the Player nervously, looking from her to Mr. Peterson.

Suddenly, she stopped. Very calmly, she got up, and opened her eyes.

They were still blue.

The Player breathed an inward sigh of relief.

Suddenly, slow clapping.

Tim stepped out into view to face the party. "A masterful performance! A no-hit on the first try? Absolutely amazing! I knew you guys were powerful. Who knew just how much?"

Everyone glared hatefully at the man who had meddled in their lives.

"But where's that darling girl who was with you? What was her name, Monika? What happened to her?"

That was the breaking point for the team. They yelled and attacked Tim as one.

* * *

Inexplicably, Tim jumped over all the projectiles sent his way. The man had the agility of a Mario brother.

Everyone watched, shocked, as he landed gracefully on top of Mr. Peterson's shovel, grabbed it out from underneath him, and, in midair, threw it back at the Neighbor.

Everyone dodged out of the way and began to surround Tim, attacking him as they went.

At a dead sprint, Tim ran right over to Bendy and did things the simple way. He punched the ink demon in the gut.

POW. Bendy's eyes widened in cartoon fashion at the blow. It must have hurt a lot more than it looked.

Now Tim was grabbing at the ink that made Bendy up, grabbing and twisting and clawing at it, and throwing it at the ground. The demon began to shrink as his life essence was torn out of him.

Bendy yelled and punched the man back, straight into his face, covering his eyes with ink. Now it was Tim screaming, blindly groping around.

It was Baldi's ruler that cut right through his neck. Bright red blood dripped out as Tim's lifeless corpse dropped to the ground…

_Rewind, rewind…_

* * *

Bendy yelled and punched the man back, but he was already in the process of dodging, backflipping away from Bendy and right onto the shoulders of Baldi, who had been running over to help.

The teacher swung his ruler up at the hitchhiker. Tim, already anticipating the move, caught his wrist and squeezed it.

Baldi's eyes widened as more and more pressure was added to his wrist, but he couldn't break free. Suddenly, it broke with a sickening crack.

Baldi switched tactics, running around and trying to shake Tim off, but he held on like a bullrider. Projectiles sailed through the air towards him, but he somehow dodged them all, even deflecting a few of them into Baldi.

Tim squeezed his legs together, and Baldi's thrashing increased, becoming more desperate.

It was no use. The teacher's neck snapped just as easily as his wrist, and he collapsed to the ground.

Bendy began to heal Baldi, shooting that magical ink from afar.

Tim grabbed it and pulled, and suddenly Bendy was flying through the air as if he was caught by a lasso, yelling at the top of his lungs.

The heroes began to back away from Tim, trying to avoid his attacks, widening the circle even as they rained death on him.

Mama suddenly got a lucky hit as she threw and exploding Tattletail. It missed its mark by a few feet, but Tim was still caught in the explosion afterwards, shrapnel shredding him. He screamed in indescribable agony as the metal dug deep into his skin…

_Rewind, rewind…_

* * *

Tim jumped and rolled out of the way of the explosion, and charged right at the closest attacker. Freddy.

The brown bear threw microphones, each perfectly poised to hit Tim, but he dodged them in perfect sync. Realizing what was about to happen, the animatronic tried to run away.

Tim was too fast. He slammed an elbow into the robot, sending him crashing to the ground, and began to beat him senseless.

POW. POW. POW. Freddy stopped moving, crumpled on the ground.

Mr. Peterson cried out in fury and recklessly charged forward, swinging his shovel like a maniac, the fall of his hero impairing his logic.

At the last second, Tim got out of the way, leaving a foot behind for the Neighbor to trip over.

He obliged, flying several feet through the air, his shovel wildly following behind him.

Tim caught it, and with one swift thrust, buried it through the Neighbor.

Mama roared. It was a sound that had previously frightened the Devil. She sprang through the air, lunging towards Tim recklessly.

He stepped to the side, feeling the whoosh of air as Mama passed, and saw her land on her side a short distance away, unable to get up.

He casually walked over and crushed the toy under his foot.

Cuphead threw several cards into the air, and he suddenly turned golden. He charged towards Tim, blasting away at will.

Tim ducked and dodged and weaved, and yet one of the blaster shots still hit him. It felt like someone had punched him in the gut. He doubled over and barely got out of the way of the next several attacks.

Eventually, Cuphead returned to his normal state, the last vestiges of gold fading away. He sudden looked stricken.

POW. Tim kicked him square in the chest, and the unfortunate cup went flying, the liquid flying out of his cup.

Bendy charged forward, his transformation to his large form now complete, roaring as he ran towards Tim.

Thinking quickly, the man dashed over to Cuphead, who was still recovering, and dumped all of the liquid out of his head and onto Bendy.

Whenever the stuff came into contact with the ink, it steamed and shrunk until suddenly, Bendy was the size of a mouse. Tim punted him across the meadow.

The Player realized that things had suddenly taken a bad turn. He took control of the knight on his screen and guided him forward towards Tim, unsure of what he could do.

Tim pointed a finger, and inexplicably, the knight stopped. Frozen in time.

The man shook the dust off his hands and looked around, admiring his handiwork.

Freddy still lay on the ground, sparks flying all over him, badly smashed. He feebly raised his right hand as if to try to throw one last microphone.

POW. Freddy closed his eyes and didn't open them again.

Yes, Bendy had shrunk to the size of a mouse, but he was still fighting, still throwing globs of ink, pathetically tiny as they were.

POW. Bendy became a smear of ink in the grass.

Cuphead staggered to his feet. Barely hanging on. He got up and began to fire, the weak peashooter blasts flying through the air oh-so-slowly.

POW. Cuphead's head broke apart and fell on the ground in three pieces, clacking. His cartoon eyes faded until they began dark, hollow sockets, nothing more than normal silverware.

The man turned. Only one left.

"Come on, Frisk," he taunted. The girl shook. He drunk it all in, all the pleasure, all the triumph of his revenge. "Just give me your soul, and all of this will be over," he said laughingly.

He took a step forward.

Quick as lightning, she brought up the menu. It's two options, "Continue" and "Reset" still there, as always.

"Frisk, don't you dare -" the man growled.

She pounded the Reset button for all that she was worth.

As the world began to fade away and the two of them felt an otherworldly tug in their guts, Frisk managed a laugh.

The man was furious. "I'll be back!" he yelled. "I'll remember! I'll learn from my mistakes, and I'll be back!"

Frisk looked back at him, dead in the eye. "So will I."

And the world disappeared.


	17. Chapter 17: Timeline 2

Chapter 17: Timeline 2

_April 9, 2007. 18:32:17. Timeline 2. _

The man looked up from his watch and observed the clearing in front of him.

The view was majestic. A lush clearing filled with perfectly green grass extended in his view for miles, eventually meeting with a series of gigantic purple mountains in the distance. The sky was a brilliant blue, the sun was a fierce orange: it was so picturesque, it almost looked fabricated.

He felt the tremors going out across the multiverse, the sensation of them all being reset reverberating through his gut.

The man sighed, and retreated into his own home. He was about to pick up the phone when he suddenly felt something in his pocket. Something that shouldn't have been there.

The man took the object out of his pocket to find that was an old-fashioned recorder that was, oddly enough, glowing green at the edges.

He knew what that meant. What all of it meant.

Tim hit play, and the sound of his voice speaking filled the room, filled the room with the story of the timeline before.

* * *

The Player hit control-S on his computer, saving the essay that was due in English. Finally, he could get to his beloved video games.

On a total whim, he decided to play Bendy and the Ink Machine. Perhaps finally he would get around to finishing Chapter 5 and beating the game.

The Player spawned in the starting area where Alice and Tom would normally be. However, instead, the Player was greeted with the sight of Freddy, the Neighbor, and Bendy, all talking with each other in low voices.

"Hey!" the Player said.

All three of the characters turned around with a look of shock on their faces before breaking into smiles.

"Hey to you. How ya doing?" Freddy asked, clapping the Player on the shoulder.

"You're not dead. Oh well," Mr. Peterson muttered, still as aloof as ever.

"Well, _I'm _glad to see that you're still alive and kicking," Bendy said, smiling. "Here we go again."

* * *

"Baldi!" Mr. Peterson yelled, tromping down the hallway.

"I was WONDERING when you guys would show up!" Baldi said.

* * *

"Monika. Exactly how much do you remember?" the Player said.

"How do I put this? EVERYTHING."

* * *

"Good thing you guys showed up. Those guys are so annoying," Mama said.

* * *

"What's up?" he said, his maniacal cartoon smile not leaving his face. "Let me guess: another death-defying journey."

* * *

The character simply stood there. Not moving. Not reacting. It was as though she hadn't heard her speak at all.

* * *

Sans' eyes suddenly disappeared.

"I have every intention of keeping it,"

* * *

Monika turned to face the party. "I'll go. It has to be me."

* * *

"We can do this, guys." the Player said, fighting to keep the quaver out of his voice. "Ready?"

* * *

The man turned. Only one left.

"Come on, Frisk," he taunted. The girl shook. He drunk it all in, all the pleasure, all the triumph of his revenge. "Just give me your soul, and all of this will be over," he said laughingly.

He took a step forward.

Quick as lightning, she brought up the menu. It's two options, "Continue" and "Reset" still there, as always.

"Frisk, don't you dare -" the man growled.

She pounded the Reset button for all that she was worth.

As the world began to fade away and the two of them felt an otherworldly tug in their guts, Frisk managed a laugh.

The man was furious. "I'll be back!" he yelled. "I'll remember! I'll learn from my mistakes, and I'll be back!"

Frisk looked back at him, dead in the eye. "So have I."

And the world disappeared.

* * *

**What's that? When's the next chapter? You want consistent updates? **

**Eh... I dunno. Don't count on it.**


	18. Chapter 18: Timeline 3

Chapter 18: Timeline 3

_April 9, 2007. 18:32:17. Timeline 3. _

The man looked up from his watch and observed the clearing in front of him.

The view was majestic. A lush clearing filled with perfectly green grass extended in his view for miles, eventually meeting with a series of gigantic purple mountains in the distance. The sky was a brilliant blue, the sun was a fierce orange: it was so picturesque, it almost looked fabricated.

He felt the tremors going out across the multiverse, the sensation of them all being reset reverberating through his gut.

The man sighed, and retreated into his own home. He was about to pick up the phone when he suddenly felt something in his pocket. Something that shouldn't have been there.

The man took the object out of his pocket to find that was an old-fashioned recorder that was, oddly enough, glowing green at the edges.

He knew what that meant. What all of it meant.

Tim hit play, and the sound of his voice speaking filled the room, filled the room with the story of the timeline before.

* * *

_Some time later…_

The man pounded a fist into his table. It hurt a lot, so he turned back time.

"How? he muttered to himself, delirious. "How do I stop her? How do I beat them?"

* * *

The Player hit control-S on his computer, saving the essay that was due in English. Finally, he could get to his beloved video games.

On a total whim, he decided to play Bendy and the Ink Machine. Perhaps finally he would get around to finishing Chapter 5 and beating the game.

The Player spawned in the starting area where Alice and Tom would normally be. However, instead, the Player was greeted with the sight of Freddy, the Neighbor, and Bendy, all talking with each other in low voices.

"Hey!" the Player said.

All three of the characters turned around with a look of shock on their faces before breaking into smiles.

"Hey to you. How ya doing?" Freddy asked, clapping the Player on the shoulder.

"You're not dead. Oh well," Mr. Peterson muttered, still as aloof as ever.

"Well, _I'm _glad to see that you're still alive and kicking," Bendy said, smiling. "Here we go again."

* * *

"Baldi!" Mr. Peterson yelled, tromping down the hallway.

"I was WONDERING when you guys would show up!" Baldi said.

* * *

"Monika. Exactly how much do you remember?" the Player said.

"How do I put this? EVERYTHING."

* * *

"Good thing you guys showed up. Those guys are so annoying," Mama said.

* * *

"What's up?" he said, his maniacal cartoon smile not leaving his face. "Let me guess: another death-defying journey."

* * *

The character simply stood there. Not moving. Not reacting. It was as though she hadn't heard her speak at all.

* * *

Sans' eyes suddenly disappeared.

"I have every intention of keeping it,"

* * *

Monika turned to face the party. "I'll go. It has to be me."

* * *

"We can do this, guys." the Player said, fighting to keep the quaver out of his voice. "Ready?"

* * *

The man turned. Only one left.

"Come on, Frisk," he taunted. The girl shook. He drunk it all in, all the pleasure, all the triumph of his revenge. "Just give me your soul, and all of this will be over," he said laughingly.

He took a step forward.

Quick as lightning, she brought up the menu. It's two options, "Continue" and "Reset" still there, as always.

"Frisk, don't you dare -" the man growled.

She pounded the Reset button for all that she was worth.

As the world began to fade away and the two of them felt an otherworldly tug in their guts, Frisk managed a laugh.

The man was furious. "I'll be back!" he yelled. "I'll remember! I'll learn from my mistakes, and I'll be back!"

Frisk looked back at him, dead in the eye. "So have I."

And the world disappeared.


	19. Chapter 19: A Look at Tim's Recordings

Chapter 19: A Look at Tim's Recordings

"Bendy and the Ink Machine. Joey Drew Studios. Timeline 4. Attempted to organize an army of Searchers to defeat Freddy and Mr. Peterson before they ever got to Bendy to begin the gathering of their team. Was instead viciously murdered by the Searchers I attempted to tame. Lesson learned: you cannot tame Searchers."

* * *

"Five Nights at Freddy's. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Timeline 6. Spied on Golden Freddy in attempts to see where he gains his power from. Was spotted and violently thrown into visual and auditory hallucinations until I managed to rewind time to back before the encounter. Lesson learned: Golden Freddy is basically omnipresent."

* * *

"Undertale. Mount Ebbot, Timeline 13. Attempted to enter the Underground through the hole at the top of Mount Ebbot. Died immediately on impact with the ground. Lesson learned: I cannot enter the Underground through normal means."

* * *

"The Stanley Parable. An unknown location. Timeline 43. Attempted to penetrate this game to see if there were any secrets worth learning, only to find myself in a shining white void with nothing in existence. Lesson learned: there is nothing in The Stanley Parable I can make use of."

* * *

"Tattletail. The child's house. Timeline 69. Attempted to break into the house and destroy Mama. Was caught by homeowners and accused of breaking and entering. Made a hasty escape back in time. Lesson learned: Do not break into people's houses."

* * *

"Papers, Please. The Arstotzkan border. Timeline 72. Attempted to enter the nation of Arstotzka to take a break from my various adventures. Heard that there was delicious ale. Was turned away at the border checkpoint due to not having the correct papers in order. Lesson learned: do not mug Jorji Cestova for entry documents. Ever. Again."

* * *

"Hello, Neighbor. 910 Friendly Court. Timeline 99. Attempted to break into the Neighbor's house to kill him in the middle of the night. Was instead found and knocked unconscious by the Neighbor. Lesson learned: I cannot defeat Mr. Peterson on his own territory."

* * *

"Doki Doki Literautre Club. The School. Timeline 101. Attempted to get a teaching post in order to get Monika by herself and kill her. Was rejected from post due to not having proper credentials. Lesson learned: everyone in Doki Doki Literature Club is stupid and biased. Why was I even doing that, anyway?"

* * *

"Limbo. The Woods. Timeline 128. Immediately after arriving into this world, both Phone Guy and I were swallowed by a gigantic spider. Lesson learned: I hate spiders. I also hate Limbo."

* * *

"Super Meat Boy. World 2. Timeline 155. Attempted to enter this world in efforts to see if there was anything that I could make use of. Faced no resistance upon entrance, but found nothing of interest. Also, got impaled on a random flying buzzsaw that I didn't see. Lesson learned: Super Meat Boy is a waste of my time."

* * *

"Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Baldi's schoolhouse. Timeline 174. Attempted to see if there was anything of note in this world. Despite killing everyone, I still felt a presence. A living presence, somewhere within the school, that I could not locate. I am certain that it existed, and certain that finding it is key. Mark status as "unfinished", will return later."


	20. Chapter 20: Timeline 175

Chapter 20: Timeline 175

_April 9, 2007. 18:32:17. Timeline 175. _

The man looked up from his watch and observed the clearing in front of him.

The view was majestic. A lush clearing filled with perfectly green grass extended in his view for miles, eventually meeting with a series of gigantic purple mountains in the distance. The sky was a brilliant blue, the sun was a fierce orange: it was so picturesque, it almost looked fabricated.

He felt the tremors going out across the multiverse, the sensation of them all being reset reverberating through his gut.

The man sighed, and retreated into his own home. He was about to pick up the phone when he suddenly felt something in his pocket. Something that shouldn't have been there.

The man took the object out of his pocket to find that was an old-fashioned recorder that was, oddly enough, glowing green at the edges.

He knew what that meant. What all of it meant.

Tim hit play, and the sound of his voice speaking filled the room, filled the room with the story of the timelines before.

* * *

_Sometime later_

Tim was much too tired at this point to punch, kick, or pound anything at all.

How? How could he beat them? He needed something to balance out Frisk. Something, _someone _that was just as powerful and just as determined.

A lightbulb popped into his head. Of course, why hadn't he thought of that before?

But how to fix that nasty problem of the barrier? Who was stopping him?

That problem, too, got fixed in a moment by a flash of insight.

For the first time in a very long time, Tim grinned. He picked up the old-school telephone on his kitchen counter, the kind that plugged into the wall, the one that he was never supposed to use unless he truly needed to.

He heard a rustling behind him, a presence. "Ah. Hello, Phone Guy."

"Tim. How many times have you been here?"

"That's none of your business. Now, then. It's time for you to repay your favor."

"Oh, goody. And what would that entail?" said Michael.

Tim grinned. "Take me to that place I said I'd never go. Baldi's Basics. His office."

* * *

Tim walked down the hallway calmly, clutching the knife that had once killed Joey Drew.

The man kicked open the green door to the office, his palms sweating a little in anticipation of what he was about to do.

There stood the man himself. Mysticman12.

"Hey, Tim. I thought I might be seeing you one of these days." The poorly rendered figure's mouth did not move at all, but his voice was certainly loud and clear.

Tim took a step towards him. "You die. Here, now. And there's nothing that you can do to stop me."

Mysticman got up from his desk. "We'll see."

All of a sudden, a dozen Baldi's appeared around the room, all slapping towards Tim in maximum overdrive.

Tim ducked, weaved, and stabbed as the crowd of teachers began to increase in number, until they were so many of them that it seemed as though there was a whole wall of human flesh blocking Tim.

Tim crouched and vaulted over the teachers, felt three rulers graze his pant leg, perfectly stuck the landing, and charged at Mysticman.

Inexplicably, the room began to lengthen, Mysticman's desk now seeming a mile away, at the end of a long hallway, where more and more Baldi's were being spawned into being.

Tim ran, ran as fast as he ever had in his entire life, a sea of Baldi's now right behind him, their slapping a constant buzz.

But it was all futile. Tim knew he couldn't keep this up. Eventually, one of the Baldi's would hit him. The desk grew farther and farther away.

With a desperate thought, Tim suddenly saw that he had green sparks flying off of him. He stopped time.

And it was just so, because as he turned around, he saw a Baldi swinging his ruler, impossible to dodge.

Tim realized he could move. He calmly walked down the hallway, ignoring the frozen Baldis around him.

After a while, he finally reached mysticman's desk. He climbed on top of it, and unfroze time.

The creator's eyes widened as he suddenly he realized what had happened, a platoon of Baldis appearing right next to the two of them.

But it was too late. Tim had already thrust in with the knife.

Every Baldi stopped instantly. Mysticman coughed once and slumped over his desk. Dead.

"Thanks for the lesson," Tim whispered as he withdrew his knife.


	21. Chapter 21: Undertale

Chapter 21: Undertale

"Ok, Michael. I've got a very specific task for you."

"Oh, goody. What would that be?"

"Take me to an Undertale timeline where a neutral route has been done, but the human doesn't kill anyone. And take me to after they've left."

"Alright. I thought you couldn't get in the Underground, though. "

"This time, I think something's different."

"One trip to Undertale, coming up."

* * *

Tim looked down the hole at the top of Mount Ebbot. The drop was just as far as he could remember. So far that you couldn't even see the golden flowers that would supposedly break your fall.

He didn't think. He just jumped.

When Tim opened his eyes, he found that, for once, he was not in excruciating pain.

It had worked! He was in the Underground.

Tim got up, an evil smile spreading across his face. Time for vengeance.

* * *

_One genocide route later_

The queen looked towards Tim with her paws outstretched, asking for mercy.

Tim didn't give her that pleasure.

He raised the knife and prepared to strike again, when suddenly, a circle of white pellets surrounded the monster.

They slammed into her as one.

All the pain was too much for Toriel. Her body dissolved into dust.

From the dust, a white soul rose into the air, shaking, but still holding together through sheer determination.

A single pellet that had been left behind slammed into it.

The soul splintered into two, then shattered into a million tiny pieces, scattering.

Flowey popped out of the ground, smiling happily. "See! I never betrayed you!" he quipped. "It was all a ruse, you see! I was just waiting to take her out for you!"

Tim didn't waste any time listening to the flower. He just chopped him up.

Tim felt a presence. The one he had been looking for all along. He turned.

There he was. The first fallen human himself.

"Greetings. I am Chara."

"Yes, yes, I get it. Destroy the world already. I've waited enough time here," Tim said dismissively.

Chara looked a little surprised. "We're gonna be together forever, aren't we?" he said, grinning.

"I hope so," replied Tim.

And the world went black.

* * *

"It seems you're still here," Chara said some time later.

"Yes." Tim responded.

"You want to go back to the world you destroyed."

"Actually, no. I'm here because I need your help."

"What help? We're stuck here in an endless void."

"Hello? Hello, hello? Why the heck do you always bring me to such stupid places, Tim?" the warbling voice of Michael Afton said from somewhere.

"There's my ticket out of here. Now, do you want to stay here, or do you want to have some fun?"

Chara was silent for a few moments.

"I want to have some fun," the reply finally came.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. The end is getting close, though! If you've stuck with the story for this long, thank you for all your dedication. I hope I'll be able to give you a showstopper ending. **

**Until next time!**


	22. Chapter 22: Timeline 176

Chapter 22: Timeline 176

Freddy lay on the ground, sparks flying all over him, badly smashed. He feebly raised his right hand as if to try to throw one last microphone.

POW. Freddy closed his eyes and didn't open them again.

Bendy had shrunk to the size of a mouse, but he was still fighting, still throwing globs of ink, pathetically tiny as they were.

POW. Bendy became a smear of ink in the grass.

Cuphead staggered to his feet. Barely hanging on. He got up and began to fire, the weak peashooter blasts flying through the air oh-so-slowly.

POW. Cuphead's head broke apart and fell on the ground in three pieces, clacking. His cartoon eyes faded until they began dark, hollow sockets, nothing more than normal silverware.

The man turned. Only one left.

"Come on, Frisk," he taunted. The girl shook. He drunk it all in, all the pleasure, all the triumph of his revenge. "Just give me your soul, and all of this will be over," he said laughingly.

He took a step forward.

Quick as lightning, she brought up the menu.

But nothing happened.

She tried again.

But nothing happened.

A second figure suddenly appeared, standing next to Tim. A very familiar figure, clad in a green-and-cream sweater, with brown hair and devil-red eyes.

Chara.

And he was holding the reset button in his hand.

"Howdy, partner," the demon child said with a wink.

Frisk gaped, too shocked to say anything.

"Want to finish the job?" Tim looked lovingly at genocider as though he was his child.

"Sure!" Chara, despite being just as old as Frisk, was acting as though he was a five-year-old at Disneyland. He skipped forward happily.

And then it hit Frisk like a freight train.

_It's over. I'm going to die. _

She closed her eyes.

Suddenly, there was the sound of scratching.

Frisk opened her eyes to inexplicably see a small piece of paper and a pencil, writing the very words that she had been speaking.

Chara and Tim watched in shock, too, as the paper finished the sentence with a flourish, and with a bright flash, the piece of paper vanished.

"Eh, it doesn't matter," said Tim, waving a hand dismissively.

Chara lunged forward with his knife, and the last hope of the multiverse died.


	23. Chapter 23: A Very, Very Short Interlude

Chapter 23: And Now Back to Our Very Short Interlude

Monika went over to the fisher. A log inexplicably appeared out of nowhere next to him, and she sat down.

"Sorry to say you have gone too deep into the code. There is no way back out." The voice of the red entity was clear, not like the glitched mess that Monika had somehow expected.

"What's your name?" Monika asked politely.

"My name is Old Man Consequences. Come, let's fish for a while. You have nowhere else to go."

Suddenly, Old Man Consequences' fishing rod dipped into the lake.

"Oh. It's been a while since I caught anything," the Old Man remarked, and he tugged his rod out of the water.

He reeled it in. On the hook was a small piece of paper, and on the piece of paper, two sentences were written.

_It's over. We lost. _

"What? No!" Monika cried out in despair. "My friends…"

"Don't worry," Old Man Consequences said assuredly.

"Don't worry?!" Monika was now somewhat bordering on hysterical.

"This is from a future timeline. A timeline that has not yet happend," he went on.

Monika took a deep breath. "So what you're saying is that if we they avoid the reset and end it here, this will never happen?"

Old Man Consequences nodded.

Monika sprang up again, full of energy. "Well, we have to warn them! How can we warn them!"

An idea struck her. "Your lake! If things from outside can end up here, can we send something from in here to out there?"

Old Man Consequences seemed to be thinking. "It's possible, although unlikely. There's no telling where it would end up."

Monika made a pencil appear and scribbled a message on the back of the paper. _From the next timeline. Stop him now. _

Monika looked up. "We have to try."

Old Man Consequences nodded. "Try we shall."

She passed the paper over to him, and he threw it into the lake without ceremony.

The two of them stared as the paper spun around and oh-so-slowly sunk through the lake's depths, as though it were made of honey or some other thick substance.

"And now we wait," said Old Man Consequences, casting his fishing rod back out across the lake.

* * *

**Two chapters in one day? How can this be?**

**Well, they're both incredibly short. Anyways, I wanted to make it up to you for not posting for so long. **

**Enough with the timelines and resets and filler. The next chapter is the final battle, and although I hate making promises, I can promise that it's coming. Very soon, it's coming. **

**Until next time! **


	24. Chapter 24: The True Final Battle

Chapter 24: The True Final Battle

"And that where Tim knocked your head off," Frisk detailed, pointing towards Freddy. "So run away before he gets there."

Suddenly, a piece of paper appeared out of nowhere above the heroes heads, floating slowly downwards.

Bendy snatched it out of the air and read it out loud.

"It's over. We lost." Bendy said aloud. He then flipped it over. "From the next timeline. Stop him now."

Everyone looked at each other solemnly. This was their last chance.

"You never told us, Frisk. Tell me, what timeline is this?" Bendy questioned.

Frisk looked down. "One hundred seventy-five."

"WHAT?!" the rest of the party erupted.

"So what you're saying is that we lost 174 times?!" Cuphead exclaimed.

"And NOW we have to beat him?" Mr. Peterson asked.

Frisk nodded.

The Player still didn't really believe that his world was getting reset along with ones on his computer. He didn't remember one bit of any timelines beforehand. He wanted desperately to believe that it was all some sort of elaborate prank.

But he trusted Frisk, unfortunately, so that was that.

"So what can we do this time that will stop him?" asked Freddy. "Do we even have a chance?"

"We've been doing better during the latest timelines. He's been winding time back more and more often during battle. If we can just break his will to fight…" Frisk mused.

Everyone just looked around at each other uncomfortably.

The Player felt a little compelled to say something. He opened his mouth.

"We'll do it. Yes, I know he has powers, and it's going to seem like we have nothing against him."

"But you know what we have that he doesn't?"

"Friendship. We have each other."

"And for the life of me, I never thought I'd say these words, but… we do it for Monika. You hear me?"

"FOR MONIKA!" came the eight-voices strong reply.

"THEN LET'S DO THIS!" And the Player led his team out of the subtunnel and into the world of Braid for the final battle.

* * *

Six popped out of the subtunnel last, and joined her eight teammates out in the clearing.

They stood in a meadow in a field, underneath a beautiful blue sky. A river meandered nearby, coming down from a nearby hill. A series of majestic mountains stood off in the distance. The blades of grass rustled slightly in the gentle breeze.

On top of the nearby hill was a tiny little ramshackle hut. Puffs of smoke could be seen coming out of the ceiling's chimney.

Suddenly, the front door opened.

There stood the man himself, silhouetted against the light. Tim.

He walked around to behind his house, and disappeared from sight as quickly as he had appeared.

"This is where the army of Constructs appears," Frisk whispered.

"We know," Mama whispered back.

Suddenly, at the foot of the hill, an absolute horde of Constructs suddenly appeared, making their way over to the heroes. All of them, every single one they had ever seen.

"Just remember, guys, we've beaten them one hundred and seventy-four times, and we never got a scratch," Frisk said, addressing the group. "Let's do this."

We can do this, guys." the Player said, fighting to keep the quaver out of his voice. "Ready?"

Freddy, Mr. Peterson, Bendy, Mama, Baldi, Cuphead, Six, and Frisk all nodded.

"Then let's go!"

And the nine of them charged against the oncoming horde.

* * *

"Now, Six!" the Player shouted at his screen.

Right before the two groups made contact, Six snapped her fingers. Inexplicably, all of the Constructs immediately dissolved into ones and zeroes, broken apart. Six promptly collapsed from the strain.

Nobody stopped for an instant. The group came upon the piles of ones and zeroes and began to mercilessly attack them, smashing large amounts of them before they managed to reform into Constructs, at which point they had to back away slightly.

Mr. Peterson and Baldi, the fighting unit that they always were, swung both of their weapons at the same time with all of their strength. Their combined blows battered the beleaguered rmy of Constructs backwards by several feet.

The Constructs tried to get back on their feet, only to be shoved aside by a wave of pizza, then drowned in Cuphead's wave.

One enterprising Construct - in fact, the only one not in a pile of lines of code - dodged the previous attack and charged headlong at the party.

Suddenly, five Tattletails appeared out of nowhere, latched onto the monster, happily chewing away at it. They ate and ate and ate, lines of code being swallowed, until it was gone in a surprisingly quick time.

Working together, the team battered away at Constructs, who, due to their poor mobility, seemed unable to get a single hit off. Coordinating their attacks, they would each attack the same Construct, as though they could read one another's minds. The unfortunate enemy would quickly die.

Suddenly, a daring Construct - the only one still in solid forms - took a flying leap and landed on Mr. Peterson, clawing with vicious abandon. Rivulets of blood ran down the poor man's face as he screamed in pain.

"No! Not again!" Frisk jumped forward and bashed her stick into the Construct.

**17**

But nothing changed.

The rest of the team got there, but not quite fast enough. Mr. Peterson collapsed on the ground in a heap. Most definitely dead.

The rest of the Constructs - or rather, the pile of ones and zeroes still left in Six's wake - stood no chance. They got obliterated in a blink.

Bendy knelt over his friend's body and began to heal him.

"This is going to take a while," he said. "It's hard to create life in a void."

Suddenly, slow clapping.

Tim stepped out into view to face the party. "A masterful performance! You just destroyed an invincible army! Absolutely amazing! It's almost like you knew what was going to happen before it did," he said with a knowing look in his eye.

Everyone glared hatefully at the man who had meddled in their lives.

"But where's that darling girl who was with you? What was her name, Monika? What happened to her?"

That was the breaking point for the team. They yelled and attacked Tim as one.

Tim was ready for them. Of course he was ready for them. At the last moment, he perfectly jumped over all the projectiles sent his way, grasping downwards to grab the shovel that he was accustomed to being sent at him.

Instead, he ended up grabbing a microphone and throwing it.

Baldi batted it away with his ruler, and the team spread out, ready to fight.

At a dead sprint, Tim ran right over to Bendy and did things the simple way. He punched the ink demon in the gut.

Bendy ducked out of the way of the first punch, as though he were expecting it, but he certainly wasn't expecting the second one.

POW. Bendy's eyes widened in cartoon fashion at the blow. It must have hurt a lot more than it looked.

Now Tim was grabbing at the ink that made Bendy up, grabbing and twisting and clawing at it, and throwing it at the ground. The demon began to shrink as his life essence was torn out of him.

Bendy yelled and punched the man back, but Tim was already moving out of the way, as if he knew that the attack was coming already. He backflipped and prepared to wreak havoc on Baldi.

But he mistimed it. Baldi wasn't there. He was a few feet behind, already in the process of loping Tim's head off.

But already, Tim was backflipping again, until he was behind the teacher. He grasped his knife and thrust it into his chest promptly.

Baldi's eyes rolled back into his head, and his limp body collapsed to the ground, the red coloring the green of his shirt.

The blade of the knife glowed faintly red before returning to its normal dull grey.

Everybody stared at him though the rules of the game had just been changed.

Tim fingered the golden heart locket underneath his shirt. "A gift from a friend," he said simply, grinning.

Frisk gaped.

Tim dashed at Bendy next, who did his best to run away. The man only managed to stab the demon once. Bendy inexplicably dropped into the ground and disappeared, his remaining ink disappearing.

Without looking, Tim threw the knife behind him.

Nothing special happened. It clattered in the grass several feet away from his target as everyone stared awkwardly.

Tim sighed and went back to _rewind, rewind…_

* * *

Without looking, Tim threw the knife behind him.

There was a thunking sound as it perfectly embedded in Freddy's neck. And by the sound of it, something important just broke. Also based off of the fact that Freddy was now not moving at all.

Chara, out of everyone's sight, extended his hand, and the knife flew back into Tim's.

The villain casually walked over to Mama, whose limited mobility suddenly became painfully evident. With a savage kick, he displaced her position by several meters, causing her to go flying several feet out of sight. The sound of breaking machinery could be heard even from behind the hill.

Cuphead threw several cards into the air, transforming into his golden form. He began to charge towards Tim, firing shots as he went.

Tim deftly dodged all of them, knowing exactly where they were going to be before they got there, and as Cuphead approached him, he swung his knife again.

The gold luster immediately left the dish as he broke apart into pieces, one-shotted.

The Player realized that things had suddenly taken a bad turn. He took control of the knight on his screen and guided him forward towards Tim, unsure of what he could do.

Tim pointed a finger, and inexplicably, the knight stopped. Frozen in time.

The Player watched helplessly as the man strode towards Frisk, the only one left still alive.

"Come on, Frisk," he taunted. The girl shook. He drunk it all in, all the pleasure, all the triumph of his revenge. "Just give me your soul, and all of this will be over," he said laughingly.

He took a step forward.

Quick as lightning, she brought up the menu.

But nothing happened.

She tried again.

But nothing happened.

A second figure suddenly appeared, standing next to Tim. A very familiar figure, clad in a green-and-cream sweater, with brown hair and devil-red eyes.

Chara.

And he was holding the reset button in his hand.

"Howdy, partner," the demon child said with a wink.

Frisk gaped.

"Want to finish the job?" Tim looked lovingly at genocider as though he was his child.

And then it hit Frisk. The only way to win. Mercy.

"Chara. Don't do this. You're not evil." It sounded pathetic, even to her.

Chara looked. "Are you kidding me? I'm a demon from hell! The villain of our game! I have red eyes and murder people and take pleasure from torturing everyone! And you say," he took a step forward, "that I'm _not _evil?"

"No," said Frisk stoutly. "Just that you're misunderstood."

Chara blinked. Was that a flicker of regret in those soulless red eyes?

Then he blinked again, and it was gone.

"Bye," he said. And Frisk's heart sank.

The knife rose.

And then it fell.

**99999999999999**

Tim dropped to his knees, clutching the bright red wound that crossed his chest. He felt life escaping him and collapsed to the ground, dead.

_Well, no problem_, he thought to himself. _I can just rewind. And I can't believe that kid betrayed me._

_Rewind, rewi-_

* * *

And then nothing. Try as he might with his force of will, Tim could not rewind back to before Chara had killed him.

He spent hours, then days, then years, fighting and clawing and pleading and struggling to return to life, return to time. Yet nothing happened. Chara's attack seemed to form a wall between him and the living.

Tim realized that he was never going to succeed.

_Well, it was a good run, eh? _And, secure in the knowledge that he had tried his best, he stopped fighting and let the void consume him.

It was over.


	25. Chapter 25: Fin

Chapter 25: Fin

"Thank you, Chara."

Chara glared in response the compliment.

"You want to know his motive? So silly. He was envious. Envious of other games getting more attention than him. He was absolutely convinced that his idea was better than all of ours." He spread his hands to the landscape. "Why should he languish in obscurity while lesser games took the stage, he thought?"

Frisk didn't say anything.

"You know, I didn't do it because you convinced me. I did it out of the goodness of my heart."

Frisk made her face collapse into its usual neutral expression and tried not to start guffawing.

Somehow, Chara wasn't quite convinced. "I'm sick of it! Of all the Authors painting me as the bad guy! Of making me someone in need of saving, of redemption! You!" He points at me. "I hate you!"

"Chara? Are you all right?" Frisk asked.

The boy took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Wait. If we reset, won't Tim… come back again?"

"This time, I killed him. For good. He'll learn not to try this again."

Chara looked around awkwardly.

"Um, without Tim's determination to kill you all, I'm fading away. Do you think that, uh, maybe…"

Frisk nodded.

Chara walked over and shook her hand. "I'm not going anywhere, partner. You can count on that." He smiled.

His grip slackened as he began to fade away from existence, until suddenly, he couldn't be seen anymore.

Frisk felt her soul strengthen with Chara's return.

She waved her hand. The menu popped up, its two options "Continue" and "Reset" still there, as though they had never left.

She pressed the reset button, and the world dissolved.

* * *

The Constructs gone, Tim subdued, the multiverse restored to peace. And no one else would ever have to know. Although they suspected that they would still have an inkling. Resets were funny that way.

"And we called this timeline: Timeline A. Let it be so."

And so, everybody lived happily ever after.

For now.

**THE END**

* * *

**Heyo, all you awesome readers. Well done on making it through this story. I'm glad that you all decided to take this journey with me and stick things out all the way to the end. **

**If I want to be completely honest, I feel like this wasn't up to part with the original Indieverse. The spark that began this massive crossover is entirely gone now. I believe that it's come time to put my future planned projects for this on the back burner for now. **

**Will you be able to see more, new stuff from me? Will anything come consistently? I don't know. We'll have to wait and see. This is the realm of fanfiction. Consistent updating is as difficult to find here in a million haystacks. **

**I hope you all are staying safe and doing all right during this rather difficult and tumultuous time that the world is going through right now. Always remember, as one story ends...**


End file.
